


[Podfic] December 7th

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Podfiction of December 7th, Part 1 of "The Man on the Bridge" series by the amazing Boopboop.</p><p>The title song is: Ever Fallen In Love</p><p>Summary:<br/>This isn't the first time Steve's lost a few days to a fever, but Bucky's never been good at keeping secrets and Steve's got the feeling that he's missed something more important than just time.</p><p>Pre CA:TFA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] December 7th

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boopboop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopboop/gifts).
  * Inspired by [December 7th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962180) by [boopboop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopboop/pseuds/boopboop). 



> Download Link for the Mp3 at ZippyShare:  
> http://www52.zippyshare.com/v/T2WsuuBR/file.html
> 
> OR
> 
> Download Link for the Mp3 at Audiofic:  
> http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/december-7th

Find the text at: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1962180


End file.
